Scrag
'''Scrag '''is a Blinx fan character made by Lemons. He is currently a maintenance worker at the Time Factory. Appearance Scrag wears a green hat and jacket to show he’s part of the Time Factory’s maintenance team similarly to the “Technician”. He can also be recognized by his tooth and grin, at least when he doesn't have laser focus on the ground. His fur is also unkempt when compared to most other Sweepers. Personality Scrag is pretty relaxed, although he doesn’t usually start conversations he’s never been the kind to turn one down. Although Scrag can come off as keeping to himself but that’s mostly due to his job requiring him to be in often Sweeper-less places and looking at the ground at the same time. He can often get pretty lonely not being around other Sweepers, and that some Sweepers might think he doesn't want to be bothered, so it’s always appreciated whenever someone takes time to talk with him. Scrag enjoys talking to other Sweepers since it makes him feel more apart of the factory, and because he can make jokes like he makes his quesadillas, extremely cheesy. Backstory Despite his relaxed demeanor Scrag used to get jealous of other Sweepers whenever they went on missions and he was left behind. Even if he never showed his jealousy this behavior led to an incident where Scrag tried to sneak into a gate to help out on a mission. Needless to say he was caught, and after a talking to by his boss it won’t happen again. After the gate incident Scrag has come to appreciate his job as one of the cogs that make the Time Factory function and without someone to clean up after the Tom Tom’s less than graceful entrances there might not be a Time Factory to return to. Job Scrag's job in the Time Factory is a maintenance worker which basically means he's a janitor. Scrag's job consists of going around the Time Factory with his TSJ-1000 to clean up any messes around the factory and make sure displays and machines around the facility are working (even a janitor needs tech know-how in a place like the Time Factory.). With his sweeper in hand no bug physical or digital will get past his watchful gaze. Sweeper Scrag uses a modified TS-1000 (The TSJ-1000) that had its time control parts gutted out (said parts were given to technicians to repair broken sweepers) and replaced with a much higher trash storage compartment so while it can’t use time powers it can hold lot’s of trash, much more than the average sweeper. The sweeper was also given a new shell to differentiate it from a TS-1000 and to better fit around the new parts. Concept In a trailer for Blinx TTS there's a part where the screen shows the text 'a janitor?' but crosses itself out. Scrag came form the idea of being an actual janitor. Trivia The TSJ-1000 is based off of a Chiritori. The biggest job Scrag has been assigned to was cleaning up after the Tom Tom’s invasion in MOTAS. While everyone refers to him as Scrag no one knows if that's his actual name or just a nickname based off of his ragged fur. Either way he doesn't mind, which could mean it is his name or he never questioned why everyone calls him by a nickname. Food Scrag's favorite food is cheese, especially quesadillas, but he's been known to load them up with too much cheese resulting in them being hard to hold or the cheese being burnt, because of this other Sweeps are weary of taking them. Grilled cheese comes in a close second, it just depends on what mood he's in. Lemon candy is his favorite after being introduced to it by Isaac. Gallery Scrag.png Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Cats Category:Time Sweepers